dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Wayne
|DOB= 1942 |age = 39 |DOD= June 26, 1981 |affiliation= Wayne Enterprises |family= Martha Wayne (wife; deceased) Bruce Wayne (son) |status= Deceased |actor= Jeffrey Dean Morgan |movie= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice |comic= |book= |gender = Male |title = Doctor}} Doctor Thomas Wayne was the father of Bruce Wayne. He was killed along with his wife Martha by a mugger at gunpoint, leaving Bruce an orphan and in the care of their faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Biography Mentoring Bruce Sometime before his death, Thomas would sit young Bruce down in Wayne Manor next to where their family crest was engraved, and told him how despite the manor itself being built on railways, real estates and oil, the first generation of Waynes had made their fortune as hunters, trading pelts and skins with the French.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Death On June 26, 1981, Thomas was having a family night out at the Aragon Theatre in Gotham City with his wife Martha and son, Bruce. After returning from the theatre, the Wayne family is stopped by a mugger Joe Chill in an abandoned street. When the mugger draws a gun, Thomas tries to disarm him but is shot. The mugger also shoots Martha, leaving the young Bruce alone with his dead parents. During his parents' funeral, a devastated Bruce runs into the woods around Wayne Manor and eventually breaks through a well, thus finding what would later become the Batcave. Personality Thomas was known to be a loving father and husband, and, like his son Bruce, was extremely brave and protective of his loved ones, since he notably tried to fight back against Joe Chill when the latter had his family at gunpoint, determined to protect his wife and son. Thomas was apparently proud of his hunter ancestors and Wayne family history, going out of his way to pass on that knowledge to his son. As an adult, Bruce worries about being unable to live up to his father, despite already be older than Thomas had ever been, so he uses this as extra justification for his argument that he needs to bring down and kill Superman. Relationships Family *Alan Wayne † - Paternal relative *Benjamin Wayne † - Paternal relative *Charles Wayne † - Paternal relative *Laura Wayne † - Grandmother *Patrick A. Wayne † - Father *Martha Wayne † - Wife *Bruce Wayne - Son Allies *Alfred Pennyworth - Friend and Butler Enemies *Joe Chill - Killer Behind the Scenes *Jeffrey Dean Morgan also portrayed Edward Morgan Blake, a vigilante known as the Comedian from another DC live action movie, , which was also directed by Zack Snyder. *Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Lauren Cohan, who plays Martha Wayne, also play main characters on , portraying and respectively. Ironically, both of their characters hate each other because Morgan's character (Negan) kills Maggie's . A couple of years before, they both starred in TV series . References External Links * * Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Gotham residents Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters